


四次卡里姆想到了什么，还有一次他说了出来 4 Things Make Karim Know They Are Not Just Friends With Benefits & 1 Time He Gets A Boyfriend

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Breakfast, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Partners to Lovers, Sleeping Together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 四个让卡里姆知道他和克里斯不仅仅是炮友的瞬间，加上他得到了一个男朋友的那个瞬间





	四次卡里姆想到了什么，还有一次他说了出来 4 Things Make Karim Know They Are Not Just Friends With Benefits & 1 Time He Gets A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> 模糊宗教因素

1.某天晚上他被允许留下

他们没有什么……床伴协定，当然前提是他们算床伴的话。他们是队友，是朋友，他们上床，他们从不讨论彼此之间的关系。综上所述，床伴？应该是吧。

但是他们从来没有谈过这个，所以他们也就没有什么相关的协定。一切都是水到渠成，习惯成自然。当克里斯在训练结束后投来湿润的眼神，之后他们会在停车场巧妙地邂逅，车子一前一后地滑出基地，在某个人家里会合，再在半夜悄然离去。

过于默契的心有灵犀令卡里姆沉迷，不恰当的沉迷，所以他从不提出异议。

某一个寻常又不寻常的夜晚结束后，克里斯去洗澡，卡里姆负责换下一团狼藉的床单。他俯身抹平褶皱，指尖触摸到“CR7”的暗纹时会心一笑。

浴室门在他身后打开，潮湿的暖雾飘了出来。在他走进浴室前克里斯伸手拦住他，递给他一叠衣物。

“睡衣。”葡萄牙人含糊地说，把东西塞进他怀里，紧接着擦过他的肩膀僵硬地爬回床上。卡里姆抓着那团柔软的织物回头看时，快速捕捉到克里斯泛红的耳廓。

噢，他心说。

然后法国前锋同手同脚地迈进了浴室门。

等卡里姆洗完澡出来，卧室光线昏暗，只给他留了一盏床头灯。克里斯把自己裹在被子里，背朝着他，似乎已经熟睡。卡里姆动作足够轻巧地溜上床，在另一侧躺好，按灭了床头灯。

一片黑暗与寂静。

许久，某一侧悄悄往床中间，很轻，很轻地蹭了蹭。

* * *

 2.清晨醒来时他在他怀里

后来留宿也加入了习惯列表。一如既往地，没有人提出谈谈这个，但他们总能从衣柜里找到那么一套适合对方的睡衣。

克里斯清晨总是起得很早，往往卡里姆醒来时，他已经一身清爽地换好衣服准备晨练。但总会有例外的时候，某一次法国人醒得格外早的时候。

意识缓慢地回笼，他睁开眼的那一刻，大脑仍然在睡梦的边缘挣扎。不自觉地动了动，却发现自己的胸膛紧紧地贴着一片温热，映入眼帘的是一个黑乎乎的后脑勺。

克里斯还在这儿，就在他怀里。

卡里姆从鼻腔哼出一声低吟，这美妙又安定的幸福感让他几乎想要闭上眼立马沉回梦乡里去。他挪了挪身子，把脸颊埋进那柔软的，生机勃勃地凌乱着的小卷毛里。迟早有一天他会告诉克里斯他有多爱他的卷发，爱它们最自然的样子。

迟早有一天他会说的。而现在，他放任自己再沉沦片刻，感受着他的胸膛紧靠着他的背脊，双腿交缠，他的胳膊环绕着克里斯的身体，搂在他胸前。感受着他们俩如同两个紧扣的汤勺——那不是完美，就只是刚刚好。

这样静静地躺了一会儿，卡里姆在心里暗暗祈祷奢望着克里斯能多睡一会儿，再多睡一会儿。

可惜他们不可能躺到天荒地老。

葡萄牙人渐渐有了动静。他翻了个身，闭着眼往身边人胸口钻，显然还没有完全清醒。过了一会儿，他将脑袋塞进卡里姆的颈窝，鼻尖凑到男人耳后拱来拱去地轻嗅。

“你的味道好棒……好喜欢……”他咕哝着，带着浓重的口音。而卡里姆花了一点时间才反应过来那不是西语，而是葡语。

噢。

他还要告诉他尽管有点难以听懂，可是他爱死了他说葡语的嗓音。

迟早有一天他会说的。

* * *

 3.一起吃了饭但没有做爱

休息日他们往往更倾向于抓住机会好好放松自己，但偶尔也会约在某人家里见面。毕竟做爱也是一种放松，并且相当有效。

所以当克里斯提出在外共进晚餐的时候，卡里姆很快地答应了。当他到达时他意识到这必然是一家与克里斯很相熟的餐厅：葡萄牙风味，客流不多，安静，隐秘，而且老板第一时间就认出了卡里姆并将他领到了正确的位置。克里斯正在那儿等着他，倒不是说穿得有多正式，但一如既往地干净、整齐又漂亮。他靠在椅子里，等着卡里姆走过来，没有站起来迎接，也没有招手示意。他就只是微笑着，眼神专注，安静地等待。

这一切让卡里姆开始觉得不同了，甚至带上了一些奇异的紧张感。这不像是一次“见面”，更像是——一次约会。

他坐下了，在克里斯推荐下点了一些东西。葡萄牙人一点一点地为他介绍各种葡式美食，然后他们从食物聊到了其他，再也停不下来。卡里姆依稀记得中间服务员来撤了一次空盘，于是他们又点了一些小甜品和饮料，结果等他们终于结账离开时，已经挺晚的了。

温暖的夜风熏熏醉人。由于卡里姆喝了一点酒，克里斯提议开车载他。他们在车上的一路还在不着边际地闲谈，卡里姆惊奇着他们为什么能有这么多话可说，更惊奇的是他竟然还觉得意犹未尽。

车子停在家门口的时候卡里姆才猛地反应过来，开始拼命回想自己出门前到底有没有把房子收拾干净。克里斯转过头看着他发愣的呆样，轻轻地笑。

“我就不下车了。”他说。

卡里姆眨了眨眼：“什么？”

克里斯的笑容更明显了。“我不下车。”他重复了一遍，“迷你在家里，所以我该回去了。”说完，见副驾驶上的人还是懵着，他凑过来在唇上印下一个吻。

“告别吻，下车吧宝贝。”

于是卡里姆一个人下了车，站在原地目送克里斯的豪车远去，片刻后才慢慢转身进了家门。

他们吃了饭，克里斯送他回了家，然后他走了。他们什么也没有做。

所以，这真的不是一次“见面”，这真的是一次约会。

噢。

* * *

4.洗漱台上摆着一瓶发胶

一个平凡的早晨，卡里姆在盥洗室洗漱。他接起清水拍在脸上，然后闭着眼伸手去摸剃须膏。东西没找到，却在洗漱台上碰到了一个长长的罐子，而他对这玩意毫无概念。

这是什么？他想着，用手抹去眼皮上的水珠。

噢。

那是一个铁质的，长条的喷雾罐。事实上，它对卡里姆来说一点也不陌生，他已经在更衣室见识过无数次，还有在克里斯家的盥洗室。但是有比那更重要的问题，他现在是在他自己的家里，他自己的卧室里，他自己的盥洗室里。

而克里斯在这儿放了一瓶他惯用的发胶。

愣愣地盯了好一会儿那个罐子，卡里姆茫然地转过视线，然后他看到了他的漱口杯旁边有一个同款不同色的杯子，他的毛巾旁边也挂着另一条。老天，他以前为什么甚至都没有意识到呢？

然后他走出来，脸颊上还挂着水珠。他在衣柜里发现了一个塞满了鲜艳T恤和牛仔裤的格子，他的衣帽架上扣着好几顶写着CR7的鸭舌帽。他来到厨房里打开冰箱，看见里面充斥着各种他压根认不出的海鲜水产，只想找点水果给自己打一杯蔬果汁冷静一下。但是，等会儿，他明明记得他以前喜欢把牛奶盒摆在左边的，究竟是谁把它放到右边去了？

噢，噢，噢。

有一些变化太过细微，就像是墙上那几张被人潦草涂改过的便利贴所显示的那样。他起得更早了，也会记得要稍微提高一下刮胡子的频率；还学会了在早餐吃一点鱼肉和鸡蛋——甚至学着去理解羊角面包里为什么会填上奇怪的馅料，但他不会吃的，目前还不会；他变得喜欢看一些美剧，即使没有法语配音，但前提是他不是一个人在看。

还有一些更不明显的。他的沙发、茶几都被挪动过，靠枕用另一种方式摆放，游戏碟的顺序被重新排过；他的院子里躺椅换了位置和方向，还多了好几瓶防晒油；他的健身房里各个器械的数值被修改得面目全非，跑步机的累计里程数进行了好几次不可思议的跳跃……

噢，他心说，我怎么会到现在才发现呢？

* * *

+1.早餐是煎蛋还有一个吻

卡里姆把早餐端出来的时候克里斯已经结束了晨练。他刚刚冲过澡，神清气爽地拉开冰箱门，非常顺手地从右边拿出牛奶盒。他一边倒牛奶，一边看着卡里姆把盘子放到桌上。

“哇哦，一份煎蛋！”葡萄牙人浮夸地大叫起来，操着他那口带点可爱口音的英语，“我们难道是在英国吗？这位法国先生？”

卡里姆叹气，不太真心实意地抱怨：“这点事你到底还要记多久？你也不是个英国人啊。”

但是克里斯咬着玻璃杯的边沿笑得很开心，所以没关系，他可以再用这个老梗嘲笑他几年卡里姆也不会介意。

“这个世界上除了英国起码还有几十个国家早餐会吃鸡蛋，你就承认吧，这个棒极了。”

“好吧，我承认，早上吃点鸡蛋还不算太糟糕。”

“所以你什么时候愿意尝尝填馅可颂？”

“……不，肉和菜作为夹心根本就是在侮辱羊角面包的尊严。还有我非常确定可颂是法国的经典。”

“它当然是，只不过经过了一些锦上添花的艺术加工。你不能老吃甜食……”

他们又开始为食物拌嘴。葡萄牙人啃着他的英式早餐煎蛋，嘀嘀咕咕地吐槽法国人对于甜可颂的偏执，嘴唇上方还挂着残留的奶霜。他吃东西的样子像个小孩子。

卡里姆凝视着他的——那个从与他分享床开始现在已经分享了生活的男人，那该叫什么？是不是该叫男朋友了？他想着想着微笑起来，俯身过去捧起克里斯的脸。

“我有很多事得告诉你。首先，我超爱你的卷发，在它最自然的那种状态下；然后，我喜欢你说葡语，就算我很难听懂，但那真的可爱得要命。

“还有非常非常多的事，一时间说不完。所以你要不要当我男朋友，等我慢慢说给你听？”

克里斯眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，活像一只受了惊吓的小兔子。

“你可能还没想清楚，我可以给你五分钟。”法国人宣布，低头把那片诱人的奶霜含进嘴里，然后奉上一个法式热吻。

说五分钟，就是五分钟。时间到后他放开怀里晕晕乎乎的人，问他：“想好了吗？”

“呃……”克里斯舔了舔红肿的唇瓣，“你现在可以开始说了。”


End file.
